1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a delayed-gelling, post-foaming composition, suitable for use as a skin or hair cleaner, such as shaving gel or a shampoo, or as a fabric cleaner which can be dispensed from an aerosol or a piston container in the form of a liquid before gelling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Post-foaming gel compositions suitable for use as a skin or hair cleanser are known in the field of cosmetics. These compositions are dispensed from an aerosol or a piston container in the form of a stable gel substantially free from foaming. When the gel is spread over the skin or hair and rubbed, the gel post-foams into a lathered product. Examples of such post-foaming gel compositions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,541,581 and 4,871,530, British Specification No. 1,444,334, and U.K. Patent Application No. 2,166,150.
These known post-foaming gel compositions have a disadvantage in that when the compositions are dispensed in the form of a stable gel, the gel may not be easily spread over the skin or hair in an even and fluid manner.
It has now been discovered that a composition comprising an anionic alkoxylated alkyl phosphate ester surfactant, a hydrocarbon post-foaming agent, a neutralizing agent, and water can be dispensed from an aerosol or a piston container in the form of a liquid and remains as a liquid for a predetermined period of time to allow for easy application to the skin or hair before the composition gels. Furthermore, the composition is mild to the skin and has cleaning capability. Therefore, it is useful as a skin or hair cleanser.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,405 describes a foam-type aerosol composition said to be useful as a skin cleanser containing a phosphate ester surfactant obtained by mixing two alkylphosphate salts and a propellant. This composition, however, does not form a post-foaming gel, and is dispensed from an aerosol container directly in the form of a foam.